The tales of babysiting
by Saphira 1982
Summary: Rachel asks Luke if he could babysit her son Jack. Well asking isn't the correct use of words... Just a fun story LukeLorelai. RR please, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind.
1. The phone call

This was the last thing he had expected to happen.

Rachel called… No actually that wasn't the real reason he was so schocked, it was the reason why she had called. Had she really asked him if she could leave her two month old son Jack for three weeks with him, because she and her partner (apparently the father) had to go on a trip for her latest joboffer? No, she hadn't, hadn't she? Who in their right minds would ask Luke to take care of a baby? Well… nobody said that Rachel was in her right mind, because she sure did ask him to do this.

'Oh man why didn't I say no?'. He knew the answer, he had been too dumbstruck to say anything at all, and Rachel, being who she was, had taken that as a yes. She would bring the little guy over later this evening, as soon as they had packed their stuff for the trip. And with that she ended the phonecall.

"I am not going to do this. I'll just tell her this when she gets here." He mumbled to himself hanging the phone back on the wall. This was his mantra for the next two hours. 'I am not going to this, I'll just tell her this when she gets here'. He kept doing this for the next two hours. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice it when Lorelai came in.

"Hey Luke. Lukey… Earth to Luke, LUKE!"

"Oh hi" Luke said as he gave her as quick kiss on the lips "You want coffee?"

"Uh do you really need an answer…" Lorelai looked at him curiously. "Luke, is something wrong?"

"No, no, why would you think that?" He said while putting a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You just look a little bit weird.. I don't know..confused, you give me coffee without a rant about how it's going to kill me." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I got a phone call from Rachel this morning!" he blurted out.

"Okay, soooo why did she call?

"Well, she called me to ask if I could babysit her son for three weeks." Luke sight. "And I didn't really say no."

"What? Wow, she has a kid?" Lorelai asked dumbfounded

"I would say yes, otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to babysit" He said sarcastically.

"When, how, with who?"

"He's two months old, I think his father is a that journalist that she works with and do I really need to explain the how to you, because that would mean that I'm doing something very wrong here." He said with a smirk, gesturing between the two of them.

"Haha, très funny. Sorry ok, it's just a lot to take in. But may I ask you one last question?"

"Would it stop you if I said no?"

"Good point, why didn you say yes?"

"I didn't say yes!" he started to pace around in front of her "She didn't give me any time to think of a respons. Rachel just assumed it would be alright with me, but when she gets here I'll tell her she just can't do this. I don't how to handle a baby. She knows that. She can't expect me to drop everything to help her." He sights. 'Why did she have to ask me?' he thought.

At that moment Rachel came in the diner. With behind her a man carrying a car seat with a little baby in it.

"Luke!" She yelled and walked up to him to hug him

"Rachel, hi." He hugged her back awkwardly

"Lorelai!" She yelled again as soon as she had seen her sitting at the counter.

"Oh jeez" muttered Luke as he rubbed his ears " thanks for that, I'm going to be deaf for the rest of my life"

"Hi Rachel, don't worry about mister grumpy pants over there. It isn't really his day. Is this your son?"

She went over to the car seat to take a better look at the little baby.

"He's really cute, but then all babies are cute."

"Yeah, that's Jack and this is my boyfriend Andrew." Rachel said pointing to the man that was carrying the car seat.

"Hi Andrew, I'm Lorelai. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Lorelai, nice to meet you. And this must be the famous Luke I have heard so much about." He said shaking luke's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew."

"Luke, I can't say how thankful I am for your help. I don't know what we would do without your help.This means the world to me." Rachel said to him smilling broadly.

"About that…" Luke started but was quickly interrupted by Lorelai

"We are more than happy to help, it's just for three weeks, isn't it?"


	2. Just why?

Luke looked at Lorelai questionably. She just ignored him.

"Yes of course, we are going to South Africa for a story and photoshoot. It shouldn't take us longer than three weeks." Rachel explained

"Rachel, honey, I think we really should be leaving now if we want to catch our plane in time." Andrew looked at his watch.

"Oh ok, so this isn't a problem?" she asked looking between Luke and Lorelai.

"Uh no I guess not" said Luke.

"Thanks so much guys" she said looking at the two and turned her head to Andrew.

"Honey, can you get his bags."

"Ok, here can you take Jack" Andrew gave the car seat to Rachel.

"I'll help you unload" Luke followed Andrew out to his car

"You'll help him, won't you?" Rachel looked at Lorelai with a little concern in her eyes.

"Of course I'll help him" she reassured her."Now go before you miss your plane"

"Thank again, " Rachel looked a Jack " bye little guy, I'll miss you"

She kissed the sleeping baby on his forehead.

"If he has trouble sleeping just sing him a lullaby or dance a little with him. That normally does the trick".

"Rachel, we really need to leave, come on…" Andrew took her hand and led her out the door to his car.

"Bye Luke, bye Lorelai, bye Jack"

And so they drove off… and left their baby with Lorelai and a very confused Luke.

Luke went back in the diner and looked very confused at Lorelai ,who was holding baby Jack.

"Why…why…just why?" He looked at her from his side of the counter.

"How could we say no? She was so looking forward to that trip. I couldn't let you say no to her. Besides it won't be so bad…"

Luke just looked at her with a implausable look. "Ok, no more coffee..."

"What… Luke.. " Lorelai looked at him.

"If you think that me babysitting a baby for three weeks, I repeat three WHOLE weeks, is not going to be so bad, than you're clearly not thinking straight. And I blame it on the caffeine."

"Oh, Luke, don't be such a baby. It won't be that bad. And it's not like you have to do this all by yourself. I'm here to help you."

"Oh great, instead of one baby I'll have two baby's to look after. And one of them will be buggin me for coffee all the time." Luke smirked

Lorelai just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice to hear you appreciate my company."

Just at that moment Jack started to cry…

Luke looked at Lorelai in horror. "Well what am I supposed to be do now?"

"You pick the little guy up." Lorelai laughed a little.

"Oh no, I don't, I'm not picking it up." Luke started shaking his head.

"Luke, first of all it's not an It, he hasn't got enough hair for that." Luke looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"and secondly you will have to pick him up at some given time. Here I'll give him to you."

Lorelai went over to the car seat to lift Jack out of it and started walking over to Luke.

"Lorelai, I'm not sure this is a good idea"

"Luke, stop whining, and do as I tell you. Just watch out for his head and support his neck"

She handed Jack over to him. He took the baby from her and held it about a feet away from him.

_'This is not going to be much harder than I thought it would be'_ she thought to herself.


End file.
